gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jaime Lennister
2 3 4 5 6 7 |Erster Auftritt ="Der Winter naht" |Letzter Auftritt ="Drachenstein" |Erschienen in =43 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in = |Titel =Ser Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde (ehemals) |Beiname =Königsmörder Eidbrecher Mann ohne Ehre |Status =Am Leben |Alter =42 Jahre (in Staffel 7)Staffel 2: Ausgehend davon dass Cersei mit 19 Königin wurde und Roberts Rebellion 17 Jahre her ist, Beide sind Geschwister. |Geboren =261/262 n. A. E., Casterlystein |Herkunft =Casterlystein |Fraktion =Haus Lennister Königsgarde (ehemals) |Familie = |Dargestellt von =Nikolaj Coster-Waldau |Sprecher =Manou Lubowski |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Jaime Lennister) }} Jaime Lennister (im Original: Jaime Lannister), auch "Königsmörder" (im Original: Kingslayer) genannt, ist eine der Hauptcharaktere in Game of Thrones. Er wird von Nikolaj Coster-Waldau gespielt und tritt in der ersten Folge der ersten Staffel zum ersten Mal auf. In der Serie Biographie Jaime ist der älteste Sohn von Lord Tywin und Lady Joanna Lennister von Casterlystein. Er ist der Zwillingsbruder von Cersei und der ältere Bruder von Tyrion. Jaime hegt wenig Interesse für die politischen Vorgänge und Intrigen in Westeros. Er sieht sich selbst als geborenen Krieger, dessen Bestimmung es ist, alle seine Feinde zu töten. Lebendig fühlt er sich nur im Kampf um Leben und Tod und bei seiner Schwester. Im Gegensatz zu dieser betrachtet er jedoch auch seinen jüngeren Bruder als gleichwertig und versteht sich so gut mit ihm, dass er jederzeit für dessen Leben eintreten würde. Jaime gilt als mustergültiger, jedoch stolzer und mitunter arroganter Krieger. Angeblich gibt es in Westeros keine zehn Männer, die ihm das Wasser reichen können, bekannt ist dies nur von den Cleganes und Loras Tyrell. Obwohl er von seiner Ausstrahlung und seinem Auftreten her für ein Musterbeispiel von einem Ritter gehalten wird, besitzt Jaime amoralische Züge, die darin gipfelten, dass er eine geheime, inzestuöse Beziehung mit seiner Schwester Cersei führt. Die Tötung des Irren Königs Aerys II. Targaryen brachte ihm den Beinamen Königsmörder ein. Schlussendlich schreckt er auch nicht davor zurück, ein Kind umzubringen, indem er Bran Stark in Winterfell vom Turmfenster stößt, da dieser ihn und seine Schwester beim Geschlechtsverkehr erwischt hat. Aufgrund seines Eidbruchs und weiterer zwielichtiger Taten, die gegen das Ehrverständnis der Westerosi verstoßen, gilt Jaime bei verfeindeten Häusern (z. B. dem Haus Stark) als Mann ohne Ehre. Im Laufe der Zeit jedoch gewinnt Jaime an Ehrgefühl und ist nicht mehr so arrogant. Er wird sogar mitfühlend, fair und ehrlich. Dies hat er nicht zuletzt seiner Freundschaft zu Brienne von Tarth, sowie der zunehmend abkühlenden Beziehung zu Cersei zu verdanken. Die frühen Jahre Bereits im Kindesalter waren er und Cersei unzertrennlich, was sogar dazu führte, dass beide bereits im Kindesalter anfingen, intim zu werden. Jedoch wurden sie einmal von einer Magd der Lennisters erwischt, welche ihre Mutter sofort benachrichtigte. Darum wurde Jaimes Gemach auf die gegenüberliegende Seite der Burg verlegt. Seine Mutter starb, als er noch ein Kind war, bei der Geburt seines Bruders Tyrion. Während sein Vater Tywin und seine Schwester Cersei den als "Gnom" verspotteten Tyrion verachteten, war Jaime der einzige des Lennister-Clans, der seinen kleinen Bruder mit Respekt und Achtung behandelte. Jaime litt als Kind unter einer Leseschwäche, wodurch er selbst im späten Kindesalter nicht imstande war, Texte lesen zu können. Erst als sein Vater Tywin ihn dazu zwang, täglich vier Stunden zu üben, beherrschte er das Lesen. Bereits im Jugendalter nahm er an Ritterturnieren teil, wo sein Talent im Kampf erstmals aufblitzte. Zuvor diente er bei einem Turnier als Knappe für Ser Barristan Selmy. Er war damals sein Knappe, weil Selmys eigentlicher Knappe verhindert war. Jaime respektierte Selmys Talent für den Schwertkampf und beobachtete ihn dabei mit riesigen Augen. Eintritt in die Königsgarde Sein Vater Tywin, der zu dieser Zeit Hand des Königs Aerys II. gewesen war, rief seine Schwester an den Königshof, um erste heiratspolitische Pläne zu schmieden. Cersei sollte in die Königsfamilie eingeheiratet werden, um die Machtposition der Lennisters weiter zu stärken. Außerdem sollte Jaime Lysa Tully ehelichen. Um dieser Heirat aus dem Weg zu gehen, beschloss Jaime hinter dem Rücken seines Vaters, der Königsgarde beizutreten. Zudem war er so immer in der Nähe seiner Schwester. Hierbei nutzte Jaime die Tatsache aus, dass hinter vorgehaltener Hand gesagt wurde, Tywin wäre der wahre Herrscher der Königslande und Aerys lediglich seine Marionette (Ser Ilyn Payn wurde vom König die Zunge abgeschnitten, weil er dies öffentlich äußerte). Den Gardisten des Königs war es untersagt, zu heiraten, Kinder zu kriegen oder ein Erbe anzutreten. Durch das Erbverbot verzichtete er aus Liebe zu seiner Schwester auf Casterlystein, welches dem Recht nach ihm zustünde nach dem Ableben seines Vaters. Als Tywin von der Einberufung seines Sohnes in die Königsgarde erfuhr, war er außer sich. Angeblich war dies der Auslöser für einen Zwist zwischen ihm und den König, aufgrund dessen Tywin das Amt der Hand niederlegte und nach Casterlystein zurückkehrte, um selbst zu regieren. Dabei verwarf er auch die Heiratspläne für seine Tochter und nahm sie in die Westlande mit, sodass die Geschwister erneut getrennt wurden. Jaime war einer der jüngsten Königsgardisten überhaupt. Zum Zeitpunkt des Beginns der ersten Staffel ist er schon seit 20 Jahren Ritter der Garde gewesen. Der Königsmörder Während Roberts Rebellion gestattete der seinem Wahn immer weiter verfallende König Aerys II. Jaime nicht, dem königlichen Heer beizutreten. Der König beabsichtigte nämlich, Jaime notfalls als Geisel zu nehmen, sollte sein Vater Tywin Lennister es ablehnen, an der Seite des Königs die Rebellion niederzuschlagen. Als die Rebellen die Schlacht am Trident für sich entscheiden konnten und daraufhin vor den Toren von Königsmund standen, fasste der Irre König den Plan, in der gesamten Stadt das hochentzündliche Seefeuer zu platzieren, um die gesamte Stadt zu vernichten, sollten Roberts Truppen die Mauern durchbrechen. Wer sich seinem Plan in den Weg stellte, wurde hingerichtet oder vom König eigenhändig mit Seefeuer lebendig verbrannt. Tywin mobilisierte seine Truppen gen Königsmund, da er nun die Befürchtung hegte, Jaime würde dem Wahnsinn des Königs zum Opfer fallen. Unter dem Vorwand, an der Seite des Königs kämpfen zu wollen, gewährte Aerys ihm Einlass durch die Stadttore. Kaum in der Stadt angekommen, offenbarte Tywin seinen Verrat und begann die Plünderung von Königsmund. Die Verteidigung des Roten Bergfrieds fiel Jaime zu. Dieser bat den König um die Erlaubnis, mit den Plünderern zu verhandeln. Aerys jedoch witterte Verrat seitens Jaime und forderte ihn auf, ihm den Kopf seines Vaters zu bringen, um seine Treue zu beweisen. Zugleich befahl der König seiner Hand, einem in der Herstellung von Seefeuer bewanderten Pyromantiker namens Rossart, die Entzündung des in der Hauptstadt stationierten Seefeuers, um die Feinde zu verbrennen und Königsmund zu vernichten. Jaime verhinderte dies, indem er Rossart tötete und sich zum Saal des Eisernen Thrones begab, wo der Irre König einsam umherging. Auf die Frage, ob das Blut an Jaimes Schwert von dessen Vater stammte, antwortete Jaime, es sei das der Hand gewesen. Aerys war schockiert und rannte panisch in Richtung des Eisernen Thrones. Jaime packte ihn, um ihn schließlich mit seinem Schwert zu töten. Diese Tat brachte ihm den Beinamen Königsmörder ein. Nach dem Sturz des Irren Königs Der neue König Robert Baratheon vergab ihm den Eidbruch und ließ ihm den Platz in der Königsgarde, auch als Teil der Allianz zwischen dem Haus Baratheon und dem Haus Lennister. Oft wird er von Robert vor dessen Gemach postiert, während dieser sich darin mit Huren vergnügt. Nach Roberts Tod und der Entlassung von Lord-Kommandant Barristan Selmy wurde Jaime zum Lord-Kommandant der Königsgarde ernannt. Durch die heimliche Liebschaft mit seiner Schwester Cersei zeugte er mit ihr drei Kinder, von denen die Welt glaubt, es wären Robert Baratheons Kinder. Staffel 1 Jaime gehört zur Delegation König Roberts, die sich auf dem Weg nach Winterfell begibt, um Eddard Stark davon zu überzeugen, die vakante Position der Hand des Königs einzunehmen. Als sich er und seine Schwester Cersei auf einem verwaisten Turm der Burg zurückzogen, um miteinander Sex zu haben, werden sie von Bran Stark erwischt, der zufällig das Turmgemäuer hochkletterte. Da der Inzest schwere Konsequenzen für die Zwillinge mit sich zog, stieß Jaime aus Liebe zu seiner Schwester den Jungen vom Turm herab. Als Catelyn Stark Jaimes Bruder Tyrion gefangen nimmt, begibt dieser sich in Königsmund mit einigen Gefolgsleuten zu Ned Stark, um von ihm die Herausgabe seines Bruders zu fordern. Dabei lässt er Neds Wachen töten und liefert sich mit diesem einen Schwertkampf. Als jedoch einer von Jaimes Wachen Ned hinterrücks eine Lanze durch sein Bein bohrt und dieser daraufhin kampfunfähig ist, bricht Jaime den Kampf ab und schlägt jenen Soldaten für dessen Einmischung nieder. Jaime flieht für den öffentlichen Angriff aus der Hauptstadt zu seinem Vater Tywin. Jaime tritt in das Heer seines Vaters ein und wird im Heerlager von diesem bezüglich Ned Stark zur Rede gestellt. Tywin ist verwundert darüber, dass Ned Stark noch lebt, woraufhin Jaime erwidert wie es abgelaufen ist und dass es nicht "sauber" gewesen wäre. Tywin ist besorgt darüber, dass Jaime sich zu viel Gedanken darüber macht, was andere von ihm halten und ermahnt ihn dazu, endlich der Mann zu werden, der er immer schon bestimmt war zu sein (sein Erbe). Jaime werden von Tywin 30.000 Mann, die Hälfte aller Truppen des Hauses Lennister, unterstellt, um Catelyn Starks Heimat, die Flusslande, zu verwüsten und Schnellwasser zu belagern. Nach einem gelungenem Täuschungsmanöver von Robb Stark wird Jaimes Belagerung von Schnellwasser gebrochen und seine Truppen in den Wisperwald gelockt, in dem sich die Schlacht im Wisperwald entfaltet. Jaime verliert diese Schlacht, seine Truppen werden zerschlagen und er selbst gefangen genommen. Fortan zieht er als Gefangener im Heer von Robb Stark mit. Gegenüber Cat Stark gibt er unter gehörigen Provokationen ihr gegenüber den Mordversuch an ihrem Sohn Bran zu, jedoch nicht weswegen er dies tat. Staffel 2 Jaime ist immer noch ein Gefangener der Starks und zieht von Ort zu Ort mit. Robb will ihn nicht einem seiner Vasallen auf einer Burg zur Bewachung überlassen, da er fürchtet, Tywin könnte davon erfahren und jenen Lord mittels Bestechung und Drohung dazu bringen, Jaime freizulassen. Robb hat derweil das Schreiben von Stannis Baratheon erhalten, in welchem er Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen als Jaimes und Cerseis inzestuöse Brut herausstellt und sich selbst nach den Gesetzen von Westeros zum König ernennt. Robb erkennt daraufhin, dass es Jaime war, der Robbs Bruder Bran töten wollte und aus dem Fenster stieß. Robb lässt Jaime dennoch am Leben, da er für ihn lebend wertvoller ist, und begnügt sich damit, ihn mittels seines Schattenwolfes, Grauwind einzuschüchtern. Als Jaimes Vetter Alton Lennister wegen Platzmangel mit Jaime zusammen in einen Ferch gesperrt wird, nutzt Jaime dies, um Alton zu töten. Er täuscht vor, Alton sei krank und tötet zugleich die herbeigeeilte Wache und flieht. Jaime wird jedoch kurz darauf wieder eingefangen und Rickard Karstark fordert umgehend Rache in Form seines sofortigen Todes (die von Jaime getöte Wache war Rickards Sohn). Unerwartet setzt sich Catelyn Stark für Jaimes Leben ein, um Joffrey und Cersei nicht den Vorwand zu liefern, etwas ihren Töchtern (sie glaubt Sansa und Arya seien in Königsmund) anzutun. Dies führt allerdings zu erheblichen Spannungen innerhalb von Robbs Heer. Nach geraumer Zeit wird Jaime heimlich von Catelyn Stark befreit und Brienne von Tarth überstellt. Sie soll Jaime nach Königsmund bringen und im Austausch sollen Sansa und Arya frei gelassen werden. Für diesen Verrat wird Catelyn von ihrem eigenen Sohn Robb unter Arrest gestellt. Staffel 3 Jaime wird von Brienne von Tarth eskortiert, um unbeschadet nach Königsmund zu gelangen. Catelyn Stark erhofft sich dadurch, im Gegenzug ihre beiden Töchter Sansa und Arya ausgehändigt zu bekommen. Catelyn ist sich jedoch nicht darüber im Klaren, dass Arya in Königsmund als vermisst gilt. Durch gezielte Provokationen versucht Jaime, Brienne aus der Reserve zu locken. Er unterstellt ihr beispielsweise, heimlich in Renly Baratheon verliebt gewesen zu sein und ist sehr amüsiert, als Brienne darauf verlegen reagiert. Ansonsten hälst sie jedoch seinen Provokationen weitgehend stand, da sie sich dazu verpflichtet sieht, den Königsmörder in die Hauptstadt zu bringen. In den Wäldern der Flusslande begegnen sie einem Bauern, der sich auf dem Weg nach Schnellwasser befindet. Jaime äußert die Vermutung, der Bauer wisse um seine Identität. Er versucht Brienne zu verleiten, diesen zu töten, um nicht verraten zu werden. Diese hält den Bauern jedoch für unschuldig. Als sie an einer Brücke über einen Nebenfluss des Tridents ankommen, gelingt es Jaime mit einem Täuschungsmanöver, Brienne eines ihrer zwei Schwerter zu entziehen. Beide liefern sich mitten auf der Brücke ein Gefecht, als beide plötzlich vom Locke, einem Gefolgsmann Roose Boltons, überrascht werden. Beide werden festgenommen und zu Lord Bolton gebracht. Am selbigen Abend werden beide an einen Baum gebunden und Brienne soll vergewaltigt werden. Jaime setzt sich jedoch für seine Bewacherin ein und verspricht Locke, dass ihr Vater ihn mit Saphiren aus Tarth überhäufen wird, da man Tarth nicht umsonst die Saphirinsel nennt, natürlich nur solange sie unbeschadet und unbefleckt zurückkehren kann. Locke lässt sich davon überzeugen und ruft seine Männer zurück. Jaime versucht ihn daraufhin, unter Aussicht auf eine große Belohnung seitens seines Vaters, zu seiner Freilassung zu bewegen. Locke gibt vor auf die Bestechung eingehen zu wollen, führt Jaime jedoch zu einem Baumstumpf und schlägt diesem mit seinem Schwert die Hand ab. Am nächsten Tag reitet Jamie vollkommen erschöpft auf einem Pferd. Seine abgeschlagene Hand, bei der es sich natürlich um seine Schwerthand handelt, wurde ihm als Zeichen der Erniedrigung wie eine Kette um den Hals gehängt. Er fällt von seinem Ross und landet mit dem Gesicht im Unrat. Locke bietet ihm seinen Bocksbeutel an woraufhin Jaime gierig zu trinken beginnt. Locke fängt daraufhin an laut zu lachen und bemerkt höhnisch, dass er niemals einen Mann so schnell habe Pferdepisse trinken sehen. Kurz darauf kommt es zum Kampf zwischen Jaime und einigen Männern, doch er unterliegt und landet schlussendlich wieder im Dreck. Abends stellt ihn Brienne zur Rede, dass Tarth wegen seinem blauen Wasser "die Saphirinsel" genannt wird und nicht wegen ein paar Steinen, und dass Jaime das doch eigentliche wisse. Sie bedankt sich bei ihm dafür, dass er sie gerettet hat. Beide kommen an den darauffolgenden Tagen nach Harrenhal wo Jaime zunächst behandelt wird. Der Maester dort, Qyburn, will ihm den kompletten Arm abnehmen, doch Jaime protestiert, woraufhin der Maester schließlich nachgibt und nur das verdorbende Fleisch mit heißem Wein herausbrennen möchte. Als er Jaime Mohnblumensaft verabreichen will, verneint dieser abermals und droht dem Maester. Dieser sagt zu ihm, dass es weh tun wird, doch Jaime beharrt darauf und sagt, er würde schreien. Kurz darauf trifft er im Badehaus auf Brienne, die sich ebenfalls gerade wäscht. Jaime steigt zu ihr ins Wasser und bittet sie darum, ihm zu helfen, wenn er absäuft, da bisher kein Lennister ertrunken sei und er nicht der Erste sein wolle. Als er Brienne kurz darauf durch eine Bemerkung beleidigt, fährt diese auf und zur Überraschung entschuldigt sich Jaime für sein Verhalten. Als Brienne ihn kurz darauf Königsmörder nennt, erzählt er ihr die wahre Geschichte. Aerys soll damals vorgehabt haben, die ganze Stadt mit Seefeuer abzubrennen, als Jaimes Vater Tywin anfing, die Stadt zu plündern, da Aerys zuvor nicht auf Jaime gehört hatte, als dieser ihn vor seinem Vater warnte. Als Jaime von Aerys Befehl mitbekam, tötete er zuvor den Pyromantiker und daraufhin Aerys. Kurz darauf bricht Jaime im Bad zusammen. Brienne fängt ihn auf und als sie erneut Königsmörder schreit, sagt er ganz schwach, dass er Jaime heiße. Nach dem Vorfall sitzen die beiden mit Lord Bolton an einem Tisch, Brienne in Frauenkleider gekleidet, und essen mit ihm. Jaime, der es sichtlich schwer hat mit einer Hand das Fleisch zu schneiden, muss sich beim Essen sogar von Brienne helfen lassen. Lord Bolton sichert Jaime zu, ihn heil nach Königsmund zu bringen, wenn er seinem Vater Lord Tywin versichtert, dass Lord Bolton mit seiner abgeschlagenen Hand nichts zu tun hat. Als Jaime fragt, was mit Brienne sei, sagt Lord Bolton, dass sie zu Robb Stark zurück gebracht wird und sich dort als Verräterin zu verantworten hätte. Selbst als Jaime darauf besteht, sagt Lord Bolton, dass er eigentlich dachte, dass er Jaime beigebracht habe, nicht mit seiner Position zu spielen. Jaime verabschiedet sich von Brienne, die ihm das Versprechen abnimmt die Stark-Mädchen wie versprochen nach Hause zu bringen und spricht ihm zum Abschied mit seinem richtigem Namen an. Jaime bedauert gegenüber Bolton nicht auch an der Hochzeit an den Zwillingen teilzunehmen zu können und lässt ausrichten, dass sich die Lennisters empfehlen. Bei einer Rast behandelt Qyburn Jaimes Hand und erzählt ihm, dass aus Tarth eine Nachricht mit einem Lösegeldangebot für Brienne eintraf, welches Locke jedoch nicht angenommen hat. Locke glaubte Jaimes Lüge, dass Tarth über alle Saphirminen von Westeros verfüge und das Lösegeld eine Beleidigung sei. Daraufhin bringt Jaime seine Begleiter nach Harrenhal zurückzukehren. Dort kämpft Brienne unterdessen mit einem Bären in einer Arena. Jaime trifft gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, um sie vor dem Tier zu retten, welche wiederum den in der Arena verbliebenden Jaime im letzten Augenblick hinaufzieht. Jaime gelingt es erneut Locke davon zu überzeugen, Brienne mitnehmen zu dürfen. Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle erreichen sie Königsmund, wo sich Jaime direkt zu Cersei begibt. Sie schauen einander wortlos an. Staffel 4 Jaime, nun wieder in besseren Kleidern und körperlich erholt und gepflegt, erhält von seinem Vater Tywin eines der beiden Schwerter aus valyrischem Stahl, welches er aus Eis , dem Richtschwert von Eddard Stark, hat neu schmieden lassen. Dieses Schwert, welches später von Brienne den Namen Eidwahrer erhalten sollte, ist ein Einhänder, sodass auch Jaime es schwingen kann. Tywin bietet Jaime erneut die Nachfolge als Lord von Casterlystein an, jedoch lehnt dieser das Angebot ab, da er Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde sei und nicht noch einmal einen Eid brechen wolle. Tywin ist darüber sehr verärgert und kündigt an, Jaime nicht mehr als Familienmitglied wahrzunehmen. Daraufhin fordert er ihn auf, seinen Pflichten nachzukommen. Auch das Verhältnis zu Cersei hat sich stark verschlechtert, da diese ihm vorwirft, sich zu lange in Gefangenschaft aufgehalten zu haben. Der Einzige, der ihn freundlich empfängt ist, Tyrion, der ihm seine anfängliche Unbeholfenheit mit seiner einen Hand nicht vorwirft und ihn sogar ermuntert, den Schwertkampf mit seiner verbliebenden Hand zu trainieren. Dafür schickt er ihm seinen Freund Ser Bronn zur Übung, der sich seine Verschwiegenheit gut bezahlen lässt und mit ihm auf einem abgelegenen Übungsplatz an der Küste trainiert. Joffrey hingegen ist äußerst ungehalten über seinen "Onkel" und konfrontiert ihn mit dessen fehlender Hand und der Tatsache, dass er bereits einen König getötet hat. Auf der Hochzeitsfeierlichkeit von Joffrey und Margaery kommt er zu spät, um Joffrey Leben noch retten zu können, während Cersei sofort die Verhaftung von Tyrion befiehlt, den sie für den Mord an Joffrey verantwortlich macht. An der Totenwache glaubt Jaime im Gespräch mit Cersei nicht, dass Tyrion Joffrey ermordet habe. Auch will er Tyrion nicht für sie töten. Im weiteren Verlauf nimmt er seine Schwester Cersei gegen ihren Willen. Beim Training klärt Bronn Jaime darüber auf, dass Tyrion damals auf Hohenehr Jaime als Kämpfer für sich gewählt habe, er ihm also vertraue. Nur weil Lady Lysa Arryn sofort ein Urteil wollte, habe Bronn für Tyrion gefochten. So besucht Jaime seinen Bruder in der Zelle, der angesichts der bevorstehenden Verhandlung sehr deprimiert ist und von Jaime Fluchthilfe erbittet, die er jedoch ablehnt. Cersei ist anders als Jaime von der Schuld Tyrions am Tod Joffreys überzeugt. Auch glaubt sie, dass Sansa mit involviert war, was Jaime abermals als abwegig erachtet. Cersei ist auch wütend darüber, dass Jaime geschworen hat, die Stark-Töchter sicher nach Hause zu bringen. Sie stellt ihn auf die Probe und verlangt, dass er ihr Sansas Kopf bringen soll. Jaime antwortet nicht darauf, womit Cersei erkennt, dass Jaime sich verändert hat und auch nicht mehr alles tut, was sie will. Brienne gegenüber verhält Jaime sich freundlich. Er übergibt ihr sogar sein neues Schwert, welches er ursprünglich von seinem Vater Tywin erhalten hat. Brienne will es zuerst nicht annehmen, doch Jaime erklärt ihr, dass es aus der Klinge Ned Starks geschmiedet wurde und sie es brauchen wird um die Stark-Töchter zu finden und zu beschützen. Sie nimmt diese Aufgabe für Lady Catelyn und für ihn an. Jaime hat für Brienne dafür extra einen neue Rüstung anfertigen lassen. Zum Abschied bittet er sie, den Knappen Podrick Payn in ihre Dienste zu nehmen, da es für ihn als Tyrion ergebener in der Stadt zu gefährlich geworden ist. Jaime bemerkt, dass die besten Schwerte Namen haben und fragt ob sie irgendwelche Ideen dafür hätte. Sie überlegt kurz und nennt ihr Schwert "Eidwahrer". Dann trennen sich ihre Wege. Jaime erkennt im Prozess gegen Tyrion, dass dieser eine Farce ist. Er bittet seinen Vater Tywin, Tyrions Leben zu retten. Dafür würde er aus der Königsgarde austreten und sein Nachfolger als Lord von Casterlystein werden. Tywin willigt ein, wobei es so scheint, als ob er dies von Anfang an geplant habe. Tywin will Tyrion erlauben, der Nachtwache beizutreten. Jaime überbringt Tyrion die Bedingung, was dieser misstrauisch beäugt. Nachdem Tyrion letztendlich das Angebot ablehnt, indem er ein Urteil durch Kampf forderte, lehnt Jaime es ab, für Tyrion zu kämpfen, da er bis jetzt noch zu untrainiert ist, um gegen Gregor Clegane zu kämpfen. Er verspricht aber, Bronn zu Tyrion zu schicken. Jaime befindet sich unter den vielen Zuschauern als es zum Gerichtskampf zwischen Ser Gregor Clegane (als Kämpfer für Cersei) und Oberyn Martell (als Kämpfer für Tyrion) kommt. Oberyn will so Rache an Gregor Clegane für die Ermordung seiner Schwester und Neffen und Nichten nehmen. Erschrocken muss Jaime zusehen, wie es Gregor Clegane gelingt, obwohl eigentlich schon geschlagen, den überlegenen, aber leichtsinnig agierenden Oberyn zu töten. In der Nacht befreit Jaime seinen zum Tode verurteilten Bruder Tyrion aus dem Gefängnis und schickt ihn zu Varys, der dessen weitere Flucht organisiert. Sie verabschieden sich sehr herzlich voneinander. Jedoch weiß Jaime nicht, dass Tyrion sich nicht direkt zu Varys begibt, sondern im Affekt zuerst Shae und dann seinen eigenen Vater Tywin ermordet, bevor er über die Meerenge flüchtet. Staffel 5 Jaime hält die Totenwache für seinen Vater in der großen Septe von Königsmund. Cersei hält ihm die Konsequenzen seines Handelns vor und gibt ihm eine Mitschuld am Tode ihres Vaters. Nachdem Cersei eine Botschaft aus Dorne bekommen hat, fürchtet sie um die Sicherheit ihrer Tochter Myrcella, die einst von Tyrion nach Dorne geschickt worden war (siehe Staffel 2). Jaime will Verantwortung übernehmen und nach Dorne reisen, um ihre gemeinsame Tochter nach Hause zu holen. Jaime begibt sich zu Bronn, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, mit ihm nach Dorne zu gehen. Jaime benötigt einen erfahrenen Schwertkämpfer. Als Druckmittel wurde Bronns Ehe mit einer reichen jungen Frau ausgesetzt - als Anreiz wird ihm eine reichere Frau mit einer größeren Burg versprochen. Jaime und Bronn reisen per Schiff nach Dorne. Bronn, der schon einmal in Dorne gewesen ist, warnt ihn vor dem Land, da die dornischen nur fürs Kämpfen und Vögeln leben. In der Nacht schleichen sie sich an die dornische Küste und setzen ihren Weg zunächst zu Fuß fort. Sie wissen nicht, dass ihr Kapitän bereits von den Sandschlangen gefangen wurde und ihnen die Anwesenheit Jaimes in Dorne verraten hatte. Jaime und Bronn werden von einer dornischen Patrouille entdeckt. Es kommt zum Kampf, wobei Bronn drei der vier Angreifer tötet und Jaime gerade wegen seiner goldenen Hand den vierten besiegen kann. Sie nehmen deren Kleidung an sich und können so in die Wassergärten eindringen. thumb|300x300px|right|Jaime in Dorne Sie treffen im Garten auf Myrcella und ihren Verlobten Trystan Martell. Dieser bemerkt schnell, dass etwas nicht stimmt, wird jedoch von Bronn niedergeschlagen. Bevor sie jedoch Myrcella mitnehmen können, mischen sich die Sandschlangen ein, die an Myrcella Rache für den Tod von Oberyn Martell nehmen wollen. Sie werden jedoch von den Wachen überwältigt. Lediglich Bronn erlitt einen kleinen Kratzer. Während Bronn in den Kerker geworfen wird, wird Jaime als Gast behandelt, wenngleich unter Aufsicht. Myrcella sucht ihn auf, um zu erfahren, warum sie plötzlich wieder zurück nach Königsmund kommen soll. Während Jaime darauf besteht, dass Dorne zu gefährlich für sie sei und sie nach Hause kommen soll, beharrt sie darauf, dass Dorne nun ihre Heimat ist und sie Trystan liebt und heiraten will. Bald darauf wird Jaime von Fürst Doran geladen. Dieser behandelt Jaime sehr freundlich. Jaime rechnet jedoch mit seiner baldigen Hinrichtung. Fürst Doran jedoch erlaubt ihm nach Königsmund zurückzukehren und Myrcella mit sich zu nehmen. allerdings unter der Bedingung, dass Trystan mitkommt, die Verlobung nicht gelöst wird und Trystan den Platz von Oberyn im Kleinen Rat einnimmt. Jaime stimmt dem zu, während Ellaria Sand sehr wütend auf die Großzügigkeit Fürst Dorans reagiert. Sie verlässt wütend die anderen. Jaime erkundigt sich nach dem Schicksal von Bronn. Er wird von Fürst Doran gefragt, wie man wohl in Königsmund reagieren würde, wenn ein Mann einen Prinzen schlägt. Jaime beteuert, dass Bronn sein Gefolgsmann sei und nicht aus eigenem Antrieb heraus Trystan geschlagen habe. Fürst Doran überlässt Trystan die Entscheidung, was mit Bronn geschehen soll. Dieser habe die Gnade von seinem Vater gelernt und ist bereit Bronn gehen zu lassen, jedoch unter einer Bedingung. Nachdem Areo Hotah Bronn heftig ins Gesicht geschlagen hat, sind Bronn und Trystan quitt. Sie dürfen nun Dorne verlassen und werden von Myrcella und Trystan begleitet. Ellaria Sand versöhnt sich offenbar mit Myrcella und gibt ihr einen Abschiedskuss. Auf dem Schiff versucht Jaime mit Myrcella ein klärends Gespräch zu führen. Er ist froh darüber, dass sich Myrcella in den Mann verliebt hat, der für sie ausgesucht wurde und betont wie selten dies vorkommt und dass man sich nicht aussucht, wen man liebt. Jaime versucht ihr die Wahrheit über sich und Cersei zu sagen, doch Myrcella kommt ihm zuvor. Sie weiß schon lange die Wahrheit und ist sogar froh, dass Jaime ihr Vater ist. Doch gerade in diesem Moment fängt ihre Nase an zu bluten und sie bekommt keine Luft mehr. Jaime kann nichts dagegen tun und muss mitansehen, wie Myrcella durch Gift in seinen Armen stirbt. Staffel 6 Jaime kehrt mit dem Leichnam von Myrcella nach Königsmund zurück. Cersei ist von diesem Verlust schwer getroffen, erinnert sie sich doch an eine alte Weissagung, die ihr Unglück verheißt. Jaime ist jedoch fest entschlossen sich an ihren gemeinsamen Feinden zu rächen. Jaime verbingt in seiner Funktion als Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde viel Zeit in der Nähe von Tommen, seinem einzig verbliebenen Kind. Zugleich versucht Jaime den Hohen Spatzen einzuschüchtern und mehr Achtung für ihre Familie zu generieren, muss jedoch erkennen, dass der Hohe Spatz weit verschlagener ist, als er den Anschein erweckt. Zusammen mit Cersei versucht er mehr Einfluss im kleinen Rat zu gewinnen und verweist auf sein recht als Lord Kommandant an den Sitzungen teilzunehmen. Allerdings wünschen die übrigen Mitglieder (u.a. ihr Onkel Kevan Lennister - die Hand des Königs) nicht ihre Anwesenheit und lassen Jaime und Cersei allein zurück. Als sie jedoch durch Tommen erfahren, dass Margaery Tyrell ebenfalls einen Bußgang absolvieren muss, gelingt es ihnen ein neues Zweckbündnis mit Maes und Olenna Tyrell zu erzielen. Am Tag des anberaumten Bußganges reitet Jaime an der Seite von Maes Tyrell an der Spitze tyrellischer Soldaten zur Septe von Baelor. Er ist fest entschlossen Margaery und ihren Bruder Loras mit sich zu nehmen und notfalls Gewalt zu gebrauchen. Allerdings hat der Hohe Septon diese Entwicklung vorausgesehen und verkündet, dass es keinen Bußgang geben wird, da Margaery Tommen in das Licht der Götter geführt hat. zu Jaimes Überraschung schreitet Tommen aus der Septe und verkündet die neue Allianz der Krone und des Glaubens. Jaime wird von Tommen wegen des Angriffs auf den Septon aus der Königsgarde entlassen. Er soll in die Flusslande reiten und dort Schnellwasser zurückerobern. Erst durch Cerseis Ermunterung ist Jaime bereit zu gehen. Jaime trifft mit Bronn an der Spitze einer 8000 Mann starken Lennister-Armee vor Schnellwasser ein. Die dort von den Freys durchgeführte Belagerung ist ein Witz (u.a. drohen sie damit Edmure Tully zu vor den Toren zu töten, was sie jedoch nicht tun). Jaime übernimmt das Kommando über die Belagerung, einschließlich der Freys. Zudem vereinbart er eine Unterredung mit Brynden Tully, der die Burg den Freys entrissen hatte und sie nun hält. Die beiden treffen sich auf einer der Brücken zu Schnellwasser. Jaime fordert die Rückgabe der Burg und alle Männer können unbehelligt gehen, da der Krieg vorbei ist und es nichts zu gewinnen gibt. Doch Brynden ist unnachgiebig und gibt nichts auf das Wort eines Königsmörders. Brynden hat Vorräte für eine Belagerung von 2 Jahren und hat sich nur mit Jaime getroffen, da Belagerungen langweilig sind. So kehrt Jaime wütend ins Lager zurück. Unerwartet trifft Brienne im Lager ein. Von ihr erfährt Jaime, dass sie Sansa gefunden hat. Sie möchte Jaime das Schwert zurückgeben, da ihr Auftrag beendet ist, doch Jaime überlässt es ihr weiterhin, da es immer ihr gehören würde. Jaime zeigt sich mit Briennes Vorschlag einverstanden sie mit dem Schwarzfisch über die Aufgabe von Schnellwasser verhandeln zu lassen. Im Gegenzug gewährt Jaime allen Verteidigern freies Geleit. Sollte es jedoch zum Kampf kommen, so infomiert Brienne Jaime darüber, durch Eid notfalls auch gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Jaime hofft, dass es nicht dazu kommen wird. Am Abend versucht Jaime den gefangenen Lord Edmure zu überzeugen, den Schwarzfisch zur Aufgabe zu bewegen. Sollte Edmure Erfolg haben, so darf er wieder zu seiner Frau und seinem Sohn zurückkehren und als Gast auf Casterlystein leben. Anderenfalls droht Jaime damit, das Haus Tully vollständig zu vernichten. So willigt Edmure ein und es gelingt ihm die Burg fast ohne Blutvergießen (einzig Schwarzfisch stirbt im Kampf) zu übergeben. Von den Zinnen der Burg sieht Jaime Brienne gemeinsam mit Podrick davon rudern. Anstatt sie verfolgen zu lassen, winkt er ihnen zum Abschied zu und bleibt in Schnellwasser zurück. Jaime reist mit seinen Männern zu den Zwillingen. Dort feiert Walder Frey genüsslich seinen Sieg über die Tullys. Doch Jaime fragt wozu die Allianz zwischen Haus Frey und Lennister nützt, wenn immer die Lennisters in die Flusslande kommen müssen, wenn die Freys diese verlieren. Jaime reist weiter nach Königsmund und muss schockiert von Weitem die zerstörte und noch immer brennende Septe von Baelor sehen und gibt seinem Pferd darauf die Sporen. Er trifft gerade im jenen Moment im Thronsaal ein, da seine Schwester Cersei von Qyburn zur Königin der Andalen und der Ersten Menschen und Beschützerin des Reiches gekrönt wird. Er blickt sie vorwurfsvoll an. Staffel 7 Jaime besucht Cersei und sieht, dass sie eine große Karte von Westeros malen lässt. Sie unterhält sich mit ihr über ihren toten Sohn Tommen, sowie der Bedrohungen ihrer Gegner, da sie von Feinden umzingelt sind. Jaime meint sie brauchen Verbündete, da mit den Freys eine ihrer wenigen Verbündeten ausgeschaltet wurde. Jaime ist im Thronsaal anwesend, als Euron Graufreud zu Cersei spricht und ihr die Heirat anbietet. Cersei lehnt dies allerdings ab, da Euron nicht vertrauenswürdig sei. Nachdem Cersei die Lords der Weite an ihre Treue zum Thron appelliert, sowie sie vor der drohenden Invasion durch Daenerys Targaryen in Kenntniss setzt, ist es an Jaime Überzeugungsarbeit zu leisten. Er unterhällt sich mit Randyll Tarly und bietet ihm an im kommenden Krieg sein ranghöchster General zu sein. Obwohl Lord Tarly seine Treue zu Olenna Tyrell herausstreicht, stellt Jaime ihm in Aussicht, sollte er den Lennisters beistehen, der neue Wächter des Südens zu werden. Auftritte In den Büchern thumb|300px|Jaime Lennister ©Amok A Game of Thrones Die Beziehung zwischen Jaime und Cersei droht entdeckt zu werden, als Bran Stark die beiden beim Sex erwischt. Jaime stößt ihn daher den Turm hinunter. Bran kann sich anschließend an nichts erinnern, so dass das Geheimnis gewahrt zu bleiben scheint. Jaimes Verhältnis zu Eddard und Robert ist recht angespannt, wobei Jaime den König offen verachtet, während er für Ned durchaus Respekt hat. Nach Tyrions Gefangennahme lauert er Ned auf und will die Freilassung seines Bruders erreichen. Bei einem Aufeinandertreffen lässt er Neds Männer umbringen, verletzt Ned selbst aber nur. Anschließend begibt sich Jaime zum Heer von Lord Tywin. Jaime soll mit seinen Truppen Schnellwasser belagern, doch er wird von Robb Starks Truppen überrascht. Jaime wird gefangen genommen und ist ein Faustpfand der Starks. A Clash of Kings Jaime ist Gefangener der Tullys in Schnellwasser. In der Serie behält Robb Stark ihn in einem Käfig direkt bei seiner Armee, da er Jaime keinem seiner Vasallen anvertrauen will. A Storm of Swords Jaime verbringt seine Zeit im Kerker Schnellwassers, bevor er von Lady Catelyn, die ihn zur Rede stellte, freigelassen wird, damit Cats Töchter ebenfalls frei kommen. Catelyn setzt auf Tyrion in der Hoffnung, dass dieser ihr die Kinder für Jaimes Freilassung gibt. Jaime wird von Brienne von Tarth begleitet. Jaime verrät ihr während der Reise viel über die früheren Jahre. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Jaime nur der Königsgarde beitrat, um in der Nähe Cerseis zu sein, die damals am Hof weilte. Er offenbart Brienne, dass Cersei die einzige Frau ist, mit der er je geschlafen hat. Er erinnert sich an seine Jugend, die Ritter, die er damals kannte, wie die berühmten anderen Königsgardisten. Selbst gegenüber den Targaryens war er nicht völlig ohne Loyalität und wollte sogar für Rhaegar kämpfen, doch König Aerys wollte ihn in seiner Nähe, weil er sich vor Tywin Lennister fürchtete. Als Jaime erfuhr, dass Aerys plante, die Hauptstadt in Brand zu stecken und alles Leben dort auszulöschen, tötete er den König und dessen Hand sowie alle in den Plan eingeweihten Mitglieder des Hofes. Als er dann auf dem Eisernen Thron Platz nahm, sei Ned Stark hereingekommen und habe ihn nur kalt gemustert; da habe Jaime gewusst, was alle Welt später von ihm denken würde. Galerie 602 Tommen Jaime Myrcella.jpg 601 Jaime Cersei.jpg 601 Jaime Lennister.jpg 601 DieRoteFrau Cersei Jaime Promo.jpg S7T2 Jaime reitet.png S7T2 Jaime.png Zitate Stammbaum Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Jaime Lannister es:Jaime Lannister fr:Jaime Lannister it:Jaime Lannister lt:Jaime Lannister pl:Jaime Lannister pt-br:Jaime Lannister ru:Джейме Ланнистер zh:詹姆·兰尼斯特 Kategorie:Charaktere (Westlande) Jaime Lennister Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 7. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben